Exact
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: When I end up going to Hogwarts, I meet a certain George Weasley. My name is Claudia Estelle, and this is my story. But when I have to fight in the Great War along side my friends. The first few chapters will be set in Claudia's first year and then from then on, they will be set in her sixth year. George Weasley and Claudia Estelle (OC). Please read and review!
1. Claudia Estelle

Chapter 1

"CLAUDIA!"

I look up and see my best friend who just so happens to be my twin sister, Lauren staring down at me

I rub my eyes.

"Mmm," I reply.

"IT'S TIME TO GO TO HOGWARTS!" Lauren yells at me.

"Oh yeah!" I cry and jump out of bed. "Hang on, what time is it?"

"Four in the morning," Lauren replies.

"Okay. We still need to pack, don't we?" I ask her.

She nods.

Let me explain, Lauren and I are twins and best friends. We are muggle-born but got accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hadn't packed for Hogwarts so that's why we are up at four in the morning to pack. And how are we going to get to Kings Cross Station? We need to use the Floo Network to get to Kings Cross Station because we live in Australia.

I still remember the day Professor McGonagall came to our house and explained everything. She set up our Floo Network (FN) and got Hagrid to take Lauren and I to Diagon Alley to get all our school supplies. That was a fortnight ago. Ever since then, Lauren and I have tried on our robes about every two days, been buying endless supplies of shampoo and conditioner, books (we ended up having about 5,000 galleons each in out vault at Gringotts. We then transferred some on the galleons to muggle money at the TCP {Transfer Currency Place}), pens, pencils, notepads, winter clothes (seeing as it's Spring here and warm), letter sets and so on.

We try to tip toe around the house but it doesn't exactly work seeing as we're so excited. We don't seem to wake anyone up. Our brothers and sisters and mum and dad are all pretty deep sleeps. Our oldest brother, Matt who is fourteen and our oldest sister, Clara who is sixteen, don't attend Hogwarts. Nor do James or Louis. They are muggles but are fully supportive of us going. Our younger brothers and sisters, don't really understand except for Louis, James, Wilba and Mia.

"Lauren!" I call out to her.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go have a shower in the double shower and wash our hair and so on," I say to her.

We walk into the girls bathroom (and yes, we do have a girls and boys bathroom seeing as there are about six girls and six boys) and enter into the double shower. What it is, is two shower heads in a long tiled block thing, against the wall. It's awesome. I turn on my shower and wash my hair with m lilac smelling shampoo.

Lauren and I get out and rush up about five flights of stairs until we reach out room. The walls are painted a light pink colour and my bed is in the far right corner and Lauren's is in the far left corner. There is a window with two day beds looking out to the park. We have two wardrobes on one wall which mirrors each others clothes. Whatever mum buys me, she buys Lauren or whatever she buys Lauren, she buys me.

We are both 5'1. Tall for eleven year olds (not really because we are some of the shortest people in year 5 at Muggle Schools). Well we're ten, turning eleven on September 20th. We both have browny/goldy coloured hair that is curly, bright green eyes, freckles dusted across our noses and red lips.

"What should we wear today Claudi?" Lauren asks me.

"I think, these," I say and pull out a pair of neon pink shorts and a top with balloons on it.

"Nice choice," Lauren says.

We chuck on a crop top, undies, the shorts and top.

"What jacket?" I ask Lauren.

"What about our SLSC rugby jumper?" she replies.

"Very good choice."

We throw the rugby jumper on and grab a rucksack. We slip our phones, one notebook, pens and pencils, Hogwarts; A History (it took us all our will power not to read it before The Hogwarts Express), our book which is CHERUB; The Fall by Robert Muchamore (Lauren and I read at the same pace and always read the same books) our purse and a bunch of other things.

I go to my wardrobe and pull out my red leotard. Lauren and I both do gymnastics. Lauren pulls out her red one too. We both grab our bag that holds our grips and bands and another bag that holds our gloves and loops. I also grab my emergency bag that has: tape, bandage, ankle support, extra protection for the bars and tape grips. I also grab my floor routine music. We're hoping we could ask Professor Dumbledore if there is a place that we could set up and do a little bit of gymnastics.

"Lauren, do you have you grips and bands?"

"Check."

"Loops and Gloves?"

"Check."

"Emergency Kit?"

"Check."

"Music?"

"Check."

We pack everything into our trunks and hold our wands firmly in out hands. My wand is Maple Wood, Unicorn hair and 12 3/4", Lauren's is Maple, Unicorn hair and 12 2/4".

We put our hair into a waterfall/top knot and put a pink ribbon in. I look at my watch. It's about 8:30.

"Lets go wake everyone up," I announce.

"Great idea," Lauren replies happily.

First off, we go to Matt's room. We creep up to his bed and jump on it. A laugh and yelp escapes his lips.

"Morning you two. Excited?" Matt asks, giving us both a rugby tackle/hug thing.

"Yep!" We cry out.

"Want me to go wake the others up?" Matt asks me.

"Yes, but not Clara-" I say.

"Because we want to speak to her-"

"It's very important," Lauren and I finish together.

"Love on how you two always finish off each others sentences," Matt laughs.

Lauren and I stumble down to Clara's room and knock on her door.

"Come in!" Clara's voice travels through the closed door.

Lauren and I step into her hot pink painted room and grin when we see her in the dress that Lauren and I gave to her for her birthday. It is a light blue and silk. It rests a couple of inches above her knees. It is very pretty in our opinion. And she is very pretty too.

"Morning Clar!" Lauren and I say and give her a hug.

"Morning you two. I have a little present for you," Clara greets.

"OOOOOOOOO!" Lauren and I squeal. We _love_ presents.

Clara opens her desk draw and pulls out two little bags. They are both a emerald green with a zip. One says 'Claudia Estelle' and the other says 'Lauren Estelle' in Clara's neat swirly writing.

"Here," Clara says and hands the one that says 'Claudia Estelle' to me and the one that says 'Lauren Estelle' to Lauren.

We both carefully undo the zip and gasp in unison. Inside is a whole bunch of makeup. Lauren and I had always wanted to have makeup so we could be like Clara.

"Seeing as you two are going to Hogwarts, I wouldn't be able to take you guys makeup shopping, so I put together a little kit for both of you to use on special occasions," Clara explains.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Lauren and I cry and hug Clara.

"It's okay, you both have liquid foundation ; two tubes, powder foundation ; one box, mascara ; two sets, blush ; times two, eye shadow in a range of about ten colours and a whole bunch of other little things like makeup remover, the blush brush and so on. I hope you two enjoy it. Now, you both know how to put all of it on?" Clara says.

Lauren and I nod and thank her once again. Clara, Lauren and I walk out into the kitchen to see mum and dad, Matt, Louis, James, Angus, Clint, Wilba, Mia, Greta and Willa all seated at the table.

"Morning all," Lauren, Clara and I say.

"Morning girls," The whole family chorus and Willa giggles. She is only one.

"Now, we have pancakes, bacon and eggs, scrambled mind you, Charlie's Orange Juice and fruit," dad explains. All of our favourite things.

"Dig in!" Mum cries. We all haul food onto our plate and soon it's all gone.

"Well, that was yummy," Clint says resting back on his chair and resting his hands on his stomach.

"Yum-yum!" Willa copies.

"Oh m gosh!" Mum says.

"She said one of her first words!" Wilba gasped.

"Yup," Mia says agreeing with him.

"Okay. . . it's ten o'clock, we should leave in half an hour," Lauren states.

"Aha," I reply.

"Wait, there's one thing that we want to give you girls," Mum says and looks in Mia and Greta's direction. They both walk towards us with a silver box in each of their hands. They hand it to us and Lauren and I look at each other, smiling.

We pry the lids off and see the most beautiful necklace ever. It has a silver chain, and a silver locket on it. The locket has flowers on it. I open it and see a picture of all of us when we were at the beach. And in the other side, it has solid perfume. I shut it and turn it over and realise that it has a 'C' engraved on it. I look over at Lauren and see that hers has a 'L' engraved in the back of it too.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" I gasp.

"Amazing!" Lauren exclaims.

"Here," Louis and James say. James puts on my locket and Louis puts Lauren's on.

"Thanks guys," we say. Oh, and did I mention, Louis and James are twins and are twelve.

"Well, you better go up and grab you trunk and owls and so on," Matt says.

We thump up the stairs to our room and heave our trunks downstairs. Lauren and I run back up, slip our rucksacks onto one shoulder and I grab my owl, Blossom, and Lauren grabs her owl, Coconut.

We slide down the stair railing and land with a thump on our bums on the ground in front of twelve laughing faces.

"Yeah, about that. . ." I say.

Louis has Lauren's trunk and James has mine. We all walk to the fireplace. James goes first with my trunk, then Louis with Lauren's trunk, Mum with Willa, Clara with Greta and Mia, Matt with Angus and Clint, Wilba and dad and then Lauren and I.

There is a whirring and I feel nausea and I can tell Lauren does too. We hear lots of different languages being spoken. After about five minutes, we fall out into a bright place.

Lauren and I stumble out into a garden that has a path going out through a door and onto the streets. We all walk into the station and see Platform 9 and 10. But no Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Come on! Come on! This way or you'll be late. Ugh! There are so many muggles around here!"

My ears perk up and the word 'Muggles'. I look and see a family of red heads all trotting along. About three of them run through the wall of Platform 9 and 10.

"My gosh!" I hear Mia exclaim. Lauren and I walk up to the mother and ask how to go through.

"Well, it's easy dears, you just run through. If it's your first time, it's best to run at it though," she explains.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Lauren says and we hurry off to our family.

"Well, I guess this is good bye," Lauren and I state.

"Yes," Mum and dad say their good byes.

As do the others.

"Bye James, bye Louis," I say hugging my brothers good bye.

"Write to me," Matt says giving me a hug.

I nod into his shoulder. James and Matt were probably my closet brothers.

"Ready?" I ask Lauren.

"Ready."

I brace myself for a accident but find myself looking at a gleaming scarlet steam engine.

I gasp at it's beauty.

Its truly amazing.

"Wow," I hear Lauren gasp.

"I know," I say to her.

We heave our owls and trunks along the platform and come to a stop and try to heave our trunks onto the carriages. Not successful.

"Oh, bloody hell, go UP!" I cry in frustration.

"Isn't that a bit rash coming from a lady as lovely as you?"

I turn around and see a red haired boy. He has someone next to him who looks exactly like him.

"It isn't a bit rash coming from her. You should hear her normally," Lauren says.

The two boys laugh.

They both have red hair that is a tad too long, brown eyes, they are about a head taller than Lauren and I and have freckles dusted across their nose.

They are pretty good looking.

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is George Weasley," Fred introduces. I can tell Lauren likes him by the look in her eye when Fred shakes her hand. George shakes my hand and our eyes meet. I blush and look away. Then Fred shakes my hand and George shakes Lauren's.

"Here, let me help you," George says and lifts my trunk onto the train.

I smile sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"No prob," he grins.

We all board the train and find an empty compartment.

We lug our stuff inside and Fred and George put our trunks up onto the racks.

The train starts to move and Lauren and I grin at each other.

Our dream is finally coming true.

A/N: Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This is my first George Weasley and OC Fan Fiction and I hope it's okay. The next chapter might be up latter this avo.

Please review!

GinnyWeasley5


	2. Gryffindor or Slytherin?

Chapter 2

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolly, dears?"

I look up to see a plump woman with a witches hat on looking at us with a bunch of lollies. Lauren and I get twenty chocolate frogs each and get Fred and George two, we each get red licorice wands and I get us each a couple of Small Sherperds Pie.

Lauren and I hand over the money and Fred and George look at Lauren and I with their mouths both in a perfect 'O' shape. I giggle at their reaction.

"What?" George asks me.

"Your mouth, it's shaped in a perfect 'O' shape!" I say in between fits of giggles.

He snaps his mouth shut and Lauren and I hand them their treats.

"THANKS!" Fred and George chorus.

I pull out a piece of parchment, ink and a Quill. I lean on my parchment box and write to the family.

_Dear Mum, Dad,, Matt, Wilba, Louis, James, Clint, Angus, Greta, Clara, Mia and Willa,_

_I am aboard the Hogwarts Express which is a Scarlett Gleaming Steam Engine. I have already made two friends called Fred and George, they are twins too. _

_I have sent some Chocolate Frogs but don't let them hop away! _

_Lots of Love, _

_Claudi xoxoxoxoxoxox _

I seal my envelope and attach the frogs to the parcel. I give it to Blossom. I open the window and a gush of cold air and snow blow into the compartment. I can see that we are crossing over a very tall bridge. It looks about 2km high. I quickly send Blossom out the window. Just as I'm about to shut it, there is a huge gust of wind and I'm blown backwards onto George. Lauren jumps up and shuts the window. I quickly pick myself up off him and jump back into my seat.

"Er, sorry 'bout that," I apologize.

"It's fine," George says grinning.

"Okay, I need to go to the toilet, coming Claudes?" Lauren asks me.

I nod and jump out of my seat.

"Be back in a tic," I say as Lauren and I exit the compartment.

"Dood, I think I like Fred," I look at Lauren and hug her.

"Finally moved on from Jonah?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Well, at least you'll at school with him for what? Seven years?" I say.

"Do you like George?" Lauren asks me.

I nod shyly.

"OH YEAH! I knew it! Moved on from Sam?" She grins.

I nod again.

We find the ladies and go. We walk back to our compartment.

We enter and see Fred and George sleeping.

Lauren and I pull out _Hogwarts;A History. _

I begin on the first chapter.

_In each of the House (Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff) Spaces (Gryffindor: The Gryffindor Tower, Slytherin: The Slytherin Dungeon, Ravenclaw: The Ravenclaw Tower and Hufflepuff: The Hufflepuff Basement), there is a Girls Dormitory and a Boys Dormitory. A girl can enter a Boys Dormitory (via staircase) without permission and being stopped. But a boy can't enter a Girls Dormitory without their staircase turning to a slide . . ._

A sharp knock at the door brings me to life. I look up and see a girl with long brown hair that reaches her bottom and silvery coloured eyes. She has something pinned to her chest and see that it's 'Head Girl.'

"Hello. I'm your Head Girl for this year. My name is Arabelle Frisk. I am in Gryffindor. Fred, George, I would like to speak to the girls alone please. Oh, and Bill wants to see you," Arabelle says. Lauren and I put our books down. She has a warm glow to her and seems friendly enough.

"Claudia Estelle."

"Lauren Estelle."

"Nice to meet you two."

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Lauren asks.

"Uniform. For the Sorting Ceremony, you will wear your robes over what your wearing now. On your robes now, you have the Hogwarts Crest, but once your sorted, you will have the Hogwarts Crest replaced by your new house crest. When you reach your new dorm, you will be assigned a bed, your trunk and so on will already be there, mind you, you leave all your stuff on the train. In you room, you will a big box under your bed that has all of your uniform in it: Three black skirt that is about an inch or two above you knees, a pair of black bike shorts to wear underneath, five white shirts, two pairs of shorts about four of five inches above your knees, two ties of your house colours, a jumper according to your house, a rugby jumper coloured according to your house, a couple of pairs of white knee length socks and ankle length socks, a pair of black ballet flats and black espadrilles for when you wear shorts. You can wear ballet flats with the shorts as well but no espadrilles with a skirt. Thats all and I hope you enjoy your year," Arabelle finishes and exits the compartment.

"I'm looking forward to our uniform!" Lauren cries.

"Couldn't agree more."

Fred and George enter the compartment.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes." That voice sounded like one at the train station and such announcing arrivals and departures. Overly cheerful and much too important.

Lauren, Fred, George and I grin at each other. This is it. We're going to Hogwarts.

I pack away _Hogwarts; A History _and my remaining lollies and such. Lauren and I fish out our robes and put them on over our shorts and top and rugby jumper. In the process of trying to find my robes which I had put at the bottom of my trunk, I'd thrown out my leotard.

George had picked it up.

"What is this?" he asks me.

"A leotard." I had replied.

"Used for?"

"Gymnastics."

"Ahhh."

The train pulled to a stop. I squeal in excitement. We get off the train and the cold breeze hits me. Lauren and I start to shiver, George pulls me to his body. My shivering starts to cease.

"Thanks," I murmur.

"First 'Ears Ove' 'Ere! First 'Ears Ove' 'Ere!"

"Hi Hagrid!" All of us chorus.

" 'Ello ye all!" Hagrid says.

All the First years gather around Hagrid and he starts leading us to a row of about twenty boats with light's dangling from them.

"In ye hop!" Hagrid calls.

"Oh, and four to a boat!" he adds.

Fred, George, Lauren and I hope into the boats. It wobbles and I flip over the boat into the water.

"HELP!" I screech as I feel cold water seep through my robe and clothes. I feel warm hands grip me and pull me out of the water, shivering. I look up and green orbs meet brown orbs.

"CLAUDI! ARE YOU BLOODY OKAY!" I look and feel Lauren hug me to death.

"You thank George if anything," I murmur.

"Thank you, George," I say and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ten hours to get to know someone is enough to thank them like that.

"It's okay," he says and grins.

We enter by the Dungeons and climb a slippery slope up into the Great Hall. Gasps travel through the crowds.

"Oh my Merlins Beard," I gasp. I had caught the saying from Fred and George.

We are chaperoned into a small room. Chatter fills the room and bounces of the walls. Suddenly, a tall, stern looking woman enters the room and silence fills the room.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Head Mistress. Follow me," McGonagall.

Lauren and I give her a small wave and she smiles ever so slightly back.

We follow her into The Great Hall. The ceiling has candles that are hanging by them selves and the roof is bewitched to look as if it's raining.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. McKING, ANNA."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A bunch of other kids are sorted.

"WEASLEY, FRED!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"WEASLEY, GEROGE!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"ESTELLE, LAUREN!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"ESTELLE, CLAUDIA!"

I walk up to the stool, my knees shaking together.

_Hmmm, very hard choice. Either Slytherin or Gryffindor. You are cunning and brave. But you have more bravery than cunningness. I was considering your sister as a Slytherin. I think . . ._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I sigh in relief and saunter over to the Gryffindor table.

Fred, George and Lauren give me a tight hug.

"Let the meal, begin!" Dumbledore exclaims.

Food just appears on the plate. Roast Beef, Stuffing, Roast Potatoes and so on. I just about stuff myself silly. Then dessert appears. Frozen Oranges Wedges, Gelati, Strawberries, Chocolate Cake and so on.

Dumbledore makes the start of term speech.

". . .Chop, chop, off to bed!"

We follow our Prefects up to Gryffindor Tower. We are showed our rooms.

Lauren and I both have a shower, set out our special stuff on our bedside tables. Such as: Our books, our lockets that we took off to sleep, our wand and a photo of all the family.

Lauren and I say goodnight to our roommates and to each other.

I fall into a deep sleep, my dreams filled with what I think will be our next day and a certain red haired boy who is taller than me, freckles and dark brown eyes.

A/N: Hello! Here is chapter 2! Please, please, please review!

I would like to make a shout out to Akeryou - Sama for the awesome review!

I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Maybe Friday Night.

GinnyWeasley5 :)


	3. First Day

Chapter 3

Hoot. Hoot.

Damn, what the bloody hell is that?

Hoot. Hoot. Hoot.

What is that? I don't have a pet owl, do I? I'm at home, right?

HOOT! HOOT! HOOT!

"What the bloody hell is that?" I screech.

"It's your owl silly," Maisy, a girl in my dormitory explains.

"Oh."

I ponder on the thought for a little and realise that it's 7:30.

"Lauren!" I say gently shaking her.

No answer.

"LAUREN!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Nothing.

"LAUREN, BLOODY FRIGGIN' HELL! WAKE UP, LAUREN!"

Nothing. Again. Now I start to panic.

I sigh.

"Agumenti."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lauren screams and jumps up off her bed and lands on her bum.

"Sorry, but you weren't waking up," I say.

"Oi! What time is it?" Lauren asks me.

"It's 7:40," Maisy says.

"Okay, breaky starts in about twenty minutes!" Lauren concludes.

I pull out the box from under my bed and lift the lid. I squeal in delight as I see a brand new uniform in the box. I look under the bed and pull out a Hogwarts School bag.

"Doods, there's a Hogwarts School bag under your bed!" Lauren says from under her bed.

"I know," comes Maisy's muffled reply.

"Yep."

I undo my pajama top and slip a crop top on, then button up the white shirt. I fish out a fresh pair of undies and put them on. I then select one of the skirts a put that on. I slip into some ankle length white socks and put on my ballet flats. I look over at Lauren and Maisy and see that they have done everything I have done.

"Do any of you know how to tie a tie?" I ask them.

"Nup." The two answer.

"We'll get some help downstairs then," I conclude.

The three of us walk into the bathroom and brush our hair. I tackle my curly hair and put it into a loose side bun. I attach a red and gold ribbon and clip back my stray bits of hair. I braid Maisy's hair for hair and Lauren puts hers in a side bun as well.

We walk back into our room and pack our bags with our books. I chuck my robed on and slip my wand into the Wand Pocket inside the robe. I swing my now completely loaded and heavy bag onto my shoulder. The other two follow me down onto the landing. We slide down the slide and plonk down onto the floor.

I feel somebody grab my elbows and pull me up. I look up and see George.

"Morning," I say breathless

I look over George's shoulder to see Fred has helped Lauren up and that a boy called Lee Jordan I think, has helped Maisy up. I grin at the sight.

"I see you haven't tied your tie."

I am broken from my thoughts as George asks my a question.

"About that. . ."

"Here." Suddenly George has grabbed my tie and is tying it around my neck. I am so close to him I could count the freckles on his nose.

"There."

"Thanks."

_DADA (Defense Against the dark Arts) 50mins_

_Charms 50 mins _

_Break 30mins_

_Double Potions 100mins_

_Lunch 60mins_

_Transfiguration 50mins_

_Flying Lessons (Quidditch Pitch) 60mins_

I look down at my timetable. Pretty good. I really want to join the Quidditch Team as a Chaser.

Ding. DIng. Ding.

That's the first bell.

"Come on guys, let's go first class!" Lauren calls out to us. Fred, George, Lee, Maisy and I follow Lauren to DADA. We line up and the we enter the room. THe whole lesson was writing an essay on the Family of Disarming Spells.

"Miss Estelle and Miss Estelle. May I please talk to you?"

Lauren and I look up and see Dumbledore peeing down at us through his half moon spectacles.

We nod and follow him out into the Entrance Hall. It's during dinner.

"Now, I know you two do gymnastics. There is a room that you can do it. Follow me."

We follow Dumbledore to the seventh floor and then to the left corridor.

"I need a place to do gymnastics, I need a place to do gymnastics, I need a place to do gymnastics." Dumbledore says that as he walks past a certain place three times. Suddenly a door appears and Dumbledore opens it for us.

I gasp when I see a whole Gymnastics Room in front of us. There are bars, beams, tramps, rings, vaults, floors, tumble tracks, foam pits, ropes, parallel bars, wedges, blocks, mats, bungies, chalk boxes and everything! There is also a CD player in the corner. Nice.

"It's amazing!" I say and Lauren nods her head.

"Well girls, all you do, is come to the seventh floor, go to the left corridor, and walk three times in between the two statues of the Horses with Wands while thinking of what you need! I will grant you two hours on a Tuesday and two hours on a Thursday minding that you have all your homework completed. You can do it whenever you like on the weekend. You may only bring Miss Anya, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley and Mr Jordan here id you like. Only those four please. You six seem a pretty close knit. Have fun!" Dumbledore explains and leaves us.

"Awesome."

When we get back to the Common Room, we explain everything to the other four.

We do our homework and head up to bed.

What an awesome first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N: How is it? I hope you like it. I loved writing the gym scene. As you can probably guess, I do gymnastics.

Oh yeah, in chapter two, I meant white espadrilles!

Please drop me off a review!

GinnyWeasley5 :)

And a special thanks to Akeryou-sama for always reviewing!


	4. The Hidden Hatch

Chapter 4

"FORGE!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Yes?" George Weasley asks me timidly.

"Where is my real wand?" I ask him.

"Here," he says sheepishly handing my real wand back. I am in sixth year at Hogwarts and best friends with my twin sister, Lauren and the Weasley twins.

We have just completed our OWLS and it's near Christmas. Two more days.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Forge and Gred are staying with us at Hogwarts for Christmas. The halls are decorated with Mistletoe and so on and the Great Hall there are the twelve Christmas Trees and the Great Hall roof snows fake snow. It's soooooooooooo cool. '

know it's my fifth time but it's still so cool.

"Thanks," I say as George hands me my real wand.

"What are we going to do?" Fred asks.

"Quidditch?" Lauren suggests.

"Nah, too cold," I say.

"Riiiiiiggghhhhttttt," Lauren says and stretches out the word.

"Why don't we explore that tapestry?" George suggests.

"Oh yeah!" I cry.

"Good idea Weasley," Fred smiles.

"Aha," Lauren agrees.

We run up to our rooms and grab cloaks, wands and our copy of the Marauders Map.

We fly down the stairs and wonder out of the common room and to the seventh floor. We walk for about half an hour and finally find the tapestry.

I pull the curtain and see a hatch 10f off the ground.

"Well, that'll be a bit of a climb," I state.

Everyone nods.

George, who is the tallest, tries to jump up and un hatch it but he can't jump high enough.

"Accio Fred and George Weasley's broomsticks and Lauren and Claudia Estelle's Broomsticks," Lauren says and waves her wand.

"Brill idea!" I cry as a clattering sound comes from around the corner. Suddenly, four broomsticks are zooming towards us.

WE jump on them and fly up to the hatch. Fred un hatches it and we fly into the long corridor. We dump our brooms on the side and light our wands.

There are four doors off to the side.

"Which one?" I ask.

"First," Lauren and Fred answer.

I open the door. The room is circular and black. Spooky.

"Spooky," I say.

"Uha," Lauren says.

The room has paintings of old people and little silver instruments on spindly legged tables.

We open one of the doors and I scream my lungs out along with Lauren, Fred and George as we are engulfed by a thick black liquid.

A/N: Hallo everyone! Cliffie! I hope you all like it and PLEASE review!

Ginny :)


	5. Christmas

Chapter 5

I can't breath.

I look around and can see three body shapes standing outside of the black liquid.

"SHITE!" I hear George shout.

"HELP ME!" I try to scream.

Suddenly, George is in the liquid with me. He grabs my waist and heaves me out of the thick stuff. He falls onto the floor and I fall on top of him. I splutter and cough and hack breaths out of my lungs.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I ask.

"Targac. Thick black liquid used to make people feel like they're gonna die and it can kill because you eventually start to struggle to breath," Lauren explains.

"Thanks."

"Well, lets get moving," Fred concludes.

George helps me up and we walk into the next room. It is a deep blue and triangular. There is a little fire, a long full body mirror and a door off to the left. I cautiously push the door with my wand in hand. I brace myself and I feel the others brace them selves too.

Nothing.

Cool.

We walk into the room to see it full of food.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" George and I scream and dive into the food. Lauren and Fred behind us.

"Yum," I say as I munch.

"Ya." Comes a muffled reply from someone.

We decide that it's time to go to Dinner. We head into the Great Hall and eat food. We head up to the Common Room and bid each other goodnight.

"Lauren?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"I think I like George."

"I think I like Fred."

We squeal and go to sleep.

"CLAUDIA!"

"CLAUDIA WAKE UP YOU CHICKEN HEADED DAFTY!"

"WHA- WHAT? WHO THE HELL CALLED ME A DAFTY?" I scream and look at Lauren.

"It's christmas?" she asks.

"Oh yeah! It's christmas! PRESENTS!" I scream and run down the girls staircase and Fred and George waiting at the bottom. And then i spot my huge bulging christmas stocking!

A/N: Hello! I know it's short but i founded that i needed to post something!

Please review and it's christmas and reviews make Claudia happy!

Ginny :)


	6. NO IDEA WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 6

I run over to my stocking and pull it onto the couch with me.

"Morning, love," George says as he comes over and pulls me off the couch.

"Morning," I grin back and hug him. As he pulls me into a hug, it feels so right. He lifts me off the ground and spins me around.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream as we fall onto the ground.

He helps me up and I pull back to see him grinning a lop sided grin.

"Merry Christmas, love!" he says and suddenly he's pressed his lips to mine. And then he's pulled away.

"Mistletoe," he says pointing up. I nod and flop onto the couch.

"Hey C!" Lauren cries and sits next to me. Fred sits next to Lauren and George sits next to me. My legs are pressed up against George's. I blush. I pull out all my presents and open them.

_Lauren - Chocolate Frog Trading Album_

_Fred - 10 packets of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans _

_Mum and Dad - A new book_

_Boys - New scrapbook _

_Girls - New dress_

_Mrs Weasley - 'C' jumper and chocolate fudge_

I sigh as I finish writing down my pressies. I sigh again as I realize that George isn't on the list.

"Hey Claudia?"

I look up and see George standing over me.

"Yeah?" I ask him probably sounding too hopeful.

"I wanted to give this to you this," he says and hands me a red box. I open it to see a beautiful necklace ever. It has a quaffle, a snitch, wand, book, cauldron, broomstick and a heart on it.

"My god. It's beautiful!" I gasp and hug George.

He hugs me back and puts it on. I look at myself in the long body length mirror and George lazily drapes his arm over me. We look picture perfect. I look up at George only to see him leaning down to me. I go up on my tippy toes and we are centimeters away from each others faces. We are so close that I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"COME ON LADS AND LADIES, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

I look up and see Fred and Lauren waving a hand in the air. I scowl at them and pull away from George.

We walk down to the Great Hall and enter to see only one table.

"There are only ten students staying at Hogwarts and there is staff so I thought that we would only have one table," Dumbledore explains. We sit down.

"Bon-bon?"

I look to my side and see George holding it out to me.

"Sure," I grin.

We pull it and there's a big puff of purple smoke and there pops out two chest sets and two white mice that scuttle away.

"NICE ONE!"

We each collect a chest set and eat.

"Now, I have a scavenger hunt! Here are your lists of what you need to find! Off you go!" Dumbledore cries and lists float into our hands.

I pull George with me as we run out into the corridor. I look behind me to see Lauren and Fred following us.

_5 Chocolate Frogs_

_1 Packet of Exploding Bon Bon's_

_1 Foe-Glass_

_1 Remembrall_

_1 Revealer _

_1 Packet of Self-Shuffling Cards _

I read through the list. This is going to be fun!

"I know!"

"What?" I ask.

"You said: This is going to be fun!"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I FOUND SOMETHING! I FOUND SOMETHING! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Fred shouts.

"What is it?" Lauren asks.

"I think it's the foe-glass'!" I say.

There are 10 there. We each pick one up and put it in the satchel that we were given.

_"Look Claudia. I love you, I really do. Will you be my girlfriend?" _

_I look at George and smile. _

_"Of course I will!" I cry and press my lips to his. _

_He wraps his arms around my back and pulls me into him. _

_"I love you . . ." _

I shudder and wake up from my dream.

"What time is it?" I ask Fred and George.

"11pm."

"What are we doing?"

"Sneaking to Hogsmeade."

"Are you friggin' mental?"

"You wish love," George replies as Lauren wakes up.

"Wheres the fire?" Lauren asks.

"Right here," Fred says.

"How?"

"I'm hot."

We all laugh.

I grab a cloak and so does Lauren. We quickly brush our hair and walk down the stairs to meet Fred and George.

"Lets go," George says and we creep to the One Eyed Witch Passage.

A/N: Hello!

I hope you like this chapter!

Please review!

Gin :)


	7. Hogsmeade

Chapter 7

A/N: Look, I know there's some swearing in this chapter but I thought that they are 16 and they would swear. And Fred and George swear too sooooooo, yeah.

And I think from now on, there will probably be a bit of swearing.

So...on with the chapter!

We creep into the passage.

"Oh shit!" I hear George say as he hits his head on the top of the passage.

I stifle a giggle and keep walking.

Then it's my turn.

"Shit!" I scream as I trip over someone.

I fall over and then have someone fall on top of me.

"Offf!" I cry as the other body impacts onto me.

"Sorry, love."

I realize that it's George and I blush bright red.

I also realize that my pajama shorts have ridden up too far and I struggle to get them back to an appropriate height.

He leans down to me and presses his lips to me.

Holy shiza! He's kissing me. He pulls away.

"What was that for?" I ask him quickly.

"Mistletoe. Sorry 'bout that, love. Didn't mean to embarrass you," George explains and helps me up.

"Bloody hell," I grumble.

"That's the first word I heard when I met you," George grins.

I grin back.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"You two love birds okay?" Fred and Lauren say as they come back to see us.

"FINE!" I bellow at them.

We creep to the end of the tunnel and enter Honeydukes.

We fill up our pockets with lollies.

"Okay, time for disguises," Fred says.

I make me hair a black pixie cut, brown eyes, a long, tall and skinny. I look and see Lauren has done the same. Fred and George have made themselves look devilish. We walk out into Hogsmeade and go to The Three Broomsticks. We get a thingy of butter beers and walk out side again.

"Hey there sexy."

We all turn around to see two fully grown men facing us.

A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Cliffie...

What shall happen next?

Gin :)


	8. DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 8

"Run," Fred whispers.

We make a sprint for it. Suddenly, I feel locks bouncing on the back of my neck. My hair is back to normal.

"GUYS, ARE APPEARANCES ARE FADING!" I scream.

I can feel a tingling in my eyes and then it stops. My eyes have changed colour. I feel my self shrink and gain a bit more muscle. I pelt forward with Lauren by my side. We have Fred and George in front of us.

Quidditch has helped us with lung capacity.

We reach the tunnel and dive into it all landing on top of each other. We untangle from each other and keep on sprinting.

I twirl my wand behind me and hear a string of curse words coming from our pursuers as rock falls from above and onto them.

When we have run about 20m we stop, huffing.

"My throat is burning," I sigh.

"Same," Lauren wheezes.

Fred and George nod.

I grab onto George's shoulder as my knee's goes weak.

And then I collapse. I think George catches me.

"Are you okay?" everyone asks me.

"Yep, I'm fine," I say. We walk back to the castle and to the Staircase.

We are walking down it and it moves.

My foot collapses into the 'Invisible Step'.

"Oh, Bloody hell," I murmur.

I try to yank my foot out.

I look at Lauren. She has hers stuck too.

Suddenly, Fred has grabbed Lauren and George has grabbed me.

We are over the edge and falling.

I am screaming.

Lauren is screaming.

George is laughing and holding me to his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist.

My arms are around his neck, holding on for dear life.

Fred is laughing, Lauren in the same position as me.

I whip out my wand.

"Impedimenta," I scream.

We are just about to hit the floor, and we stop three centimeters from it, and flop down.

I am still tangled with George.

And Lauren is still with Fred.

And then we hear a cat meow.

A/N: HELLO PEEPS!

How is everyone?

Hope your all well.

So yeah, this is chapter 8 I think?

Please don't forget to press that little review button!

Gin :)


	9. Angus Zabini

Chapter 9

So yes, we did get away from Filch.

Thank Merlin!

We are currently in Transfiguration.

"Okay, homework is a 5 foot essay on Andrew Carlson **(A/N: Made up Transfiguration master)**" Minnie says.

Ahh, Fred and George's nick names have worn off on us.

"FIVE FEET!" I cry.

"Yes Miss Estelle."

"Poo."

"Language."

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Due on Monday, off you go!"

We all walk out of the classroom.

"Sooo..."

I look up and see Angus Zabini and his cronies standing over us.

"Oi, just get away from me," I snap at him.

"Oh why?" He asks me.

"Because you're a dick."

"Oh! You did not just say that," he says and he's lunged for my bag.

He runs and I follow.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BANSHEE! ZABINI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I scream as we run.

I pull out my wand.

"Accio bag," I say and my bag zooms towards me.

"SUFFER DICK!" I cry and sprint off.

I thump into someone.

"Off. Sorry," I mumble.

"Her there," George says.

"Hey," I murmur.

"Tired?" he asks.

"You bet," I say.

"Well lucky it was the last lesson," he says and drapes his arm over my shoulder as I walk.

"Do you know how Lauren is?" I ask George.

"Nah. Fred just went to see her," George replies.

"Ahh okay," I say.

"Lets go to the kitchens."

"Sure."

A/N: Hello!

Please review!

Thank you to all my followers/favorites etc.

I might not be able to update this weekend.

Ginny :)


	10. Danger

Chapter 13

_Dear Mum, Dad, our bros and sis', _

_Can Fred and George come this Easter for the three week break? _

_Please Owl back as soon as you get this, we need to know. _

_Thanks!_

Love (always) from, 

_Lauren and Claudia xox_

"That good enough?" I ask Lauren as I set down my quill.

"Perfect. WEASLEY'S!" Lauren cries.

"Yes?" Fred and George say pop their heads out from the Boy's Dormitories.

"Write to Molly and ask her if you can stay at our's these holidays," Lauren says.

Lauren, Fred, George and I trudge to the Owlery in the cold wind. I give the letter to Blossom and she flies away.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Oh for merlin's sake!

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Claudes, can you get that?" I hear Lauren mumble.

"Oh, no way in hell," I mumble back.

"Oh for god's sake! Let's just get it together and have a bath after!" Lauren complains.

"Okay," I moan and get out of bed, Lauren at my heels.

I open the wind.

"Oh! Come in, Bloom!" I cry as my Owl flies in. I pull the parchment out.

_Sure they can!_

_See you then, darlings. _

_Love mum, dad and the others xox_

"They can come," Lauren reads over my shoulder.

"Awesome. Now for a bath," I reply.

We walk into the bathroom and I turn the tapes on.

Lauren pours in red foam bubbles.

"Now...what shampoo and conditioner?" I ask.

"Let's go...raspberry," Lauren replies.

"Okay," I say and hop into the huge bathtub that is practically the prefect's bath tub!

Lauren joins me and we wash our hair.

"Lauren?"

"Mmmm."

"You know how I have liked George for ages now?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I heard him talking to Fred about it-"

"OH MERLIN! He likes you doesn't he?"

"No."

"What?"

"He said that he likes me!"

"Oh, Claudi!" Lauren says.

I break into sobs.

"What do I do?" I ask her.

"You edge your way up to him. Tease him!" Lauren says.

I nod.

We wash the shampoo out of our hair and get out.

I look at my watch. It is 7:30am, Sunday.

Lauren and I chuck on some red trackie pants and a Gryffindor rugby jumper. We chuck on some bed socks and grab our lap tops.

I grab my wand as well.

"Claudes, we need to go to Dumbledore to fix the spirally thingy on our lap tops," Lauren says.

We walk out and up to his office.

We can hear two voices from the inside of the Headmasters Office.

"I am afraid Minerva, that Fred and George Weasley and Lauren and Claudia Estelle are in grave danger."

A/N: CLIFFIE! Again!

Yeah, please review!

Ginny :)


	11. Spirals

Chapter 11

"Oh friggin' hell."

I look at Lauren.

"Girls, come in."

We look up and see Dumbledore smiling at us.

"Hi Professor," we smile sheepishly.

"What are you talking about with us being in danger?" Lauren asks.

"Come in. I have summoned the Weasley's," Professor Dumbledore explains.

Lauren and I walk in and ten minutes later, Fred and George walk in.

"Read these," Minnie says and hands us each a book.

I open the first page.

_CONFIDENTIAL - THIS BOOK IS NOT TO BE SHOWN TO ANY ONE. _

_Spiral - Meaning of Horrid Magic Folk. Once a Spiral has become a full Spiral {15yrs of age}, they will have developed the full power of a Spiral. To become a Spiral, you must burn your arm in hot water and have engraved a Spiral. Most people don't choose to become a Spiral._

_It can be prevented by true love, that is the weapon of all. _

_Spiral Power - _

_To kill - 15_

_To torture - 15_

_To eat other people - 15_

_To become a werewolf - 15_

_To sprint - full spiral power - from a baby_

_BEWARE_

I shut the book. I had had enough.

"WE ARE ABOUT TO BECOME ONE OF THOSE HORRID CREATURES!" I exclaim.

"You are on their list. Ever wondered why you can run so fast?"

"OH merlin!" Lauren cries.

"Oh shit."

Fred and George murmur.

Minnie didn't even bother to tell them off.

"You must have these with you at ALL times. They will tell you if each other is in danger. If the Spiral's are near."

Dumbledore hands us a little mirror thing. The size to fit in your pocket.

"Be careful," Minnie says.

We all head back out to the corridor.

I burst into tears.

"Claudi!" George, Fred and Lauren exclaim.

"Claudes, don't cry, because I will cry!" Lauren says and she too bursts into tears.

Fred and George are now crying.

We all head up to the Astronomy Tower. It is still dark.

We all lie on each other and no for those sick minded people out there, not in _that _way.

I suddenly start laughing.

"It's our last year and look what pops out of the blue!"

I explain.

"Too right."

A/N: So, yeah. Bit of a dramatic turn!

Please review!

Ginny :)


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: Hello! I feel ashamed to be saying this but I won't be able to update for a while. Because my computer's going back to school and so on. So update's may take a whaile from now on. SORRY! **

**Until I get jy school computer for next year updates, will speed up. **

**I'M SORRY!**

Ginny ~_~


	13. Flynn Clay

**A/N: Is anyone else out there**?

**Sorry, just my lame joke. Hehe. **

**On with the story!**

"COME ON!"

I whirl around and see Fred and George yelling at Lauren to hurry up. We're about to miss the Hogwarts Express Home.

And suddenly, it starts moving forwrd.

"OH Shit!" George cries.

"Broomsticks!" I cry coming up with an idea.

We each grab our brooms from our trunks and jump on them. We fly.

"Okay, follow me!" I cry.

"What the bloody hell are we doing Claudi?" Lauren asks me.

"JUST FOLloW!" I reply.

I look for our normal carriage which is No. 50. I see it. Yes, the window's open at the top. I go into a steep dive and shoot through the window and land on someone.

"Oh! Shit, sorry!" I cry. I hear George, Fred and Lauren all land next to me.

"That was bloody awesome, Claudes!" George exclaims.

"Wicked." Comes the reply of Lauren and Fred.

I stand up and then see that it's Flynn Clay. A boy in my year.

"Oh! Flynn, I'm so sorry!" I gasp.

"S'okay. Doesn't matter to me, though, yoga re feather light," He says giving me a wink.

I giggle.

Hang, what the actual hell, Claudia?

Did you just giggle?

What the-

"Claudia."

I turn around and see Angus Zambini towering over me.

"Oh, bugger off," I snap.

Suddenly, he's lunged at me.

"GET THE-" Beeeeeeeeeppppppppppp. "-OFF HER!"

George screams.

He grabs my waist and pulls me off him. LAuren knocks him out and he saunters off.

"See ya lovely lady," Flynn says and walks off.

"Bye Flynn," I call.

Suddenly, the train jolts and I tumble over with George. I fall and he falls on me.

"Sorry!" I squeal.

"Oh-" Beeeeeeeeeeeep. "-I must be heavy!"

"It's okay George," I say pushing him off.

We walk to our compartment and settle down.

*AT THE STATION*

"CLAUDIA! LAUREN!"

We turn around and see Clint, James, Wilba, Louis, Clara and everyone else running towards us.

WE are engulfed in a hug.

Everyone greets Fred and George and we drive home.

And then nothing can prepare us for what's inside.

A/N: Any ideas? Look I know it's short and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner! Just the end of school and such.

Pelase revoew!

Ginny :)


	14. Pranks

"Claudi! Lauren! Fred! George!" Mum calls from the bottom of the stairs.

We race from where we are and down the stairs to mum.

"Yes Mrs Estelle?" George asks.

"George! Call me April, not Mrs! I'm not OLD!"

We all laugh.

"Dinner is ready," Mum says.

We follow her to the kitchen and sit down to a yummy feast.

"Claudia?"

"Yeah?"

"It's George."

"Shiza! You freaking scared me you dafty!"

"Soz."

"Do. Not. Say. That. In. My. Presence. Ever. AGAIN!" I whisper shout.

"Soz."

"Dick."

"Dick yourself."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"Freak Off."

"Freak Off."

"You're doing a bad imitation."

"You're doing a bad imitation."

"i'm an idiot."

"I'm an idiot. Hang on-what?" George says.

I sit up in my bed and try to find my wand in the dark.

My hand clutches wood.

"Lumos."

"We're pranking your brother," George says.

We tip toe down to the kitchen and grab:

Whipped Cream

Sugar

Honey

Ham

Salami

Cheese

"CLAUDIA! LAUREN! FREAD AND GEORGE! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

We look up and see Matt running down the stairs.

We all sprint outside and quickly climb the tree.

"Come here you little bugger," Matt says calmly.

"Sorry big bro. That won't work," I smile.

"Matt?"

We look up and see Sam, Matt's girlfriend walking to him.

"Hey babe," Matt smailes.

Then they start making out.

"OH MY MERLIN!" I scream in horror.

"HOLY CRICKEY JOE!" Lauren screams.

"RUN!" Fred and George scream.

We all jump and run to the small lake with Matt and Sam at our heels.

I run down the pier and dive in fully clothed.

I hear three splashes.

I swim up to the surface and see George smiling at me.

I see Matt and Sam looking at us.

"We'll get you back, but for now we have better things to do," Matt says.

"EWWWWWWWW! You are getting me really disturbed!" I scream.

"Mental Images!" Lauren cries.

Then they walk away.

And we swim in the lake.

**A/N: Hello!**

**Now, how was it?**

**Please please reveiw!**

**I would like to thank all my reviwers. **

**Ginny :)**


	15. Kiss

Chapter 14

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say.

"Okay, I dare you and George to kiss in that room for five minutes straight. And the door'll be open so we can see," Lauren says.

"Okay," I grimace.

George and I get up and walk to the room. He opens the door. I shut the door when we get in and lock it from the inside so Lauren and Fred don't have to watch.

"Sooooooo," I start.

And then George is kissing me. And wow. This is nice. I mean, crazy. I mean, what the bloody hell?

And i'm kissing his back. Holy McKiza!

This is crazy!

"You can come out!"

George and I break apart and he move a strand of hair from my face. He touches my shoulder.

"I love you," he say.

Then Lauren and Fred walk in and I glare at Lauren. We start having a secret conversation.

_Me: Lauren! He just said 'I love you!' _

_Lauren: Oh crap! I'm sorry!_

_Me: It's okay. But what do I say next?_

"COME ON LADIES LETS GO! WE NEED TO PACK FOR HOGWARTS!"

I look up and see George crying at us.

We go into our room and start to pack. Fred and George go to their room and pack their stuff.

"Lauren, he said he 'love me'!"

"Show me. Please," Lauren says.

I pull me time turner out and we travel back to that section of time.

But then we see something we weren't meant to.

It's Fred and George having a discussion about...us?

_"I have to ask her out. Tomorrow in the Gryffindor Common Room," Fred says. _

_"Will Lauren say yes, though?" George asks. _

_"Yeah. She will. But what about you and Claudes? Will you ask her?" Fred replies. _

_"Yeah. I will. Maybe Saturday night. Because I know that she sometimes goes for midnight walks with Lauren around the lake. If you could keep Lauren occupied. I will do it. I just hope she says yes," George replies. _

Then we're back in our time.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Fred and George chorus as they walk into our room.

Lauren and I both snap out of it.

"OH! Nothing...nothing..." I say.

"Cool. Matt wants you by the way," Fred says.

"Okay, I love you both. But don't let any guy break your heart, okay?" Matt says as he sees us out on the platform.

Lauren and I nod.

Matt is very protective of us.

We board the train and I'm asleep the whole way.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE A DECELERATION TO MAKE!" Fred yells to the Common Room.

It goes silent.

"Lauren Estelle. Be my girlfriend?" Fred asks Lauren.

She looks up at him through her eyelashes.

"That might be possible," she says.

Fred jumps down from the table and kisses her.

'Oohhhhhh's' and 'Ahhhhhhh's' fill the Common Room.

Lauren and Fred walk out the room holding hands and the room errupts into the usual again.

Eventually the room empties and its...

Only...

George...

And...

Me.

Crud.

A/N: SUP PEEPS!

HAPPY NEW YEAR AND SUCH!

How was it?

Please review.

Now, I might not be able to update for a while...

Sorry.

PLEASE REVEIW!

Ginny :)


	16. Unicorn, Werewolf and Otta

So...

George and I have been kinda distant for the past week.

It's Saturday night and no one else except lauren and I are in the Common Room.

"Night dude," Lauren says, shutting her book and yawning.

"Night," i mumble, intent on finishing this potion's esssay.

She walks up the stairs and I am the only one in the room. \

Half an hour kater, I drop my quill, happy that my essay is done.

I roll up my partchemnt, screw the lid onto my bottle of ink and clean my quill with a peice of paper.

I slip it all into the frront pocket of my bag and streatch like a cat.

I decide to take a detour to the kitchens and walk before bed.

Making my way out of the portait hole and down to the kitchen, I make up my mind. If George does ask me out, I will say yes.

I tickle the pear. Giggling, it swings open and I walk into the kitcvhen.

I grab some chocolate ripple cokkies and walk out of the castle and to the black lake.

I sit down by the edge of the water and start to munch on my cookies.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a silver flash.

I look up and see a silver body of a horse.

And a horn.

It's a unicorn.

Her long silver hair falls down her neck and to her back.

"Hello," I say softly, smiling.

"Neigh," she replies, tossing her head.

That's when I notice the red, nig, bleeding, angry gash down the side of her leg.

'Oh, shiza," I mumbvle and slowly make my way towards her.

I conjour a bucket of water and a bucket of raspberries.

She starts to eat and drink.

I stroke her head with my left hand while i cast a simple charm to mend her wound.

It starts to heal, but not completely.

I summon a bottle of Essence of Ditany.

"THis may hurt a bit," I say to the unicorn.

She nods, as it she iunderstands me.

I put a few drops of ditany on her coat and it heals compketeky.

The skin starts to crawl to each other and then it;s done.

I wash her coat.

I smile as she looks and me and runs back into the forest.

I sit back down and start to eat more cookies.

Suddenly, I head a big, long howl about 10 feet away from me.

I turn around and see a shillohett of something.

It's hunched too much and WAY too tall to be a wizard and too small to be a half giant, like Hagrid.

It howls agian and starts to walk towards me.

That's when I realize it's a werewolf.

I start to panick.

I pull out my wand and my hand shakes. My wand shakes.

A few feeble red sparks errupt from it and land a few centimeters from my shoes.

Shiza.

I think of the happiest moment in my liufe. Getting accepted to Hogwarts.

I remeber being told that two patronous charms can ward off a werewolf.

I don't have two people.

So I mayas well try.

I close my eyes for a second.

I draw my wand back.

The werewolf is only a few meters away now.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I scream.

My silvery otta appears and swims towards the werewolf.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

I look behind me and see flamming red hair.

George.

Oh, I could kiss him right now.

His big happy golden retriever burts to life from his wand and together we ward the werewolf back into the forest.

I collapse onto the ground, shaking.

"Shhhhh," George says as he sits down beside me and hugs me.

I burry my cheek into his chest and smile.

"Hey Claudes?" he asks me.

"Mmmm?" I reply, not looking up at him and trying not to giggle.

A big bubble forms in my throat. I swallow hard.

"Will you errrr, go out with me? You know...be my girlfriend?" he asks me.

"Well seeing as you saved my life, I guess I might haver to," i smile, still not looking up at him.

"I don't want to force you into anything," he says.

oh, but the funny think is, that you're not forcing me into anything," I smile, finally looking up at him.

I lean up and he leans down and we share our first proper kiss.

**A/n: HELLO! **

**I am so, so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in forvever. **

**I've been busy with school and life. **

**I am also writting my other fan fic: You Can't Blame Me For Falling In Love!**

**Please read it and reveiw!**

**I want to thank all my reviewers. **

**Please just click the little reveiw button when you jhave filled the box...**

**Ginny :)**


	17. Graduation

'I still can't believe you two are together! FINALLY!' Lauren cries.

'of course they got together,' Fred sighs, fiddling with Lauren's hair.

'oi! We may be together, but I hate people fiddling with my hair!' lauren exclaims.

"sorry hon," fred replies.

'Can you guys believe that we're graduating from Hoggies in a week. Thank Merlin that NEWTs are over, I swear they killed me!" I say.

Yes, we are graduating in one weeks time.

"Come on dude, let's go talk to Gonna's about going to Hogsmeade for dresses," lauren says.

'Gonna' is our new nickname for Professor McGonagall.

We both get up, grab our wands, cloaks and purses and head to Gonna's office.

'Erm, professor, I was wondering if Claudi and I could go down to Hogsmeade this afternoon to get graduation stuff?" Lauren asks.

'Sure girls,' Gonna replies.

"Thanks," we chorus.

We head out of the castle and along the path to Hogsmeade.

'Recount the story for me,' lauren says.

I recount the story of me and George's first kiss.

We reach Hogsmeade.

We go into 'Madame Percule's Dresses for ALL Occasions' and start rummaging.

Lauren gets a nice red dress and red heels.

I'm not done yet.

"Hey, Claude, what about this?" Lauren pulls out a light blue dress with a ribbon around the middle, short and pretty. Very.

I try it on.

'It's the one,' Lauren grins.

I pick out some silver heels.

We pay for everything.

We shop around a bit more. We but some make up and perfume that changes to what you want to match the colour you're wearing.

It's so cool!

Eventually the night comes before graduation.

'guys, this is our last night here,' I state and start to cry.

Lauren joins my tears and so do fred and George which I'm surprised by.

We all wonder outside, even though we're breaking the curfew.

We lie down on the dewy grass, remising about pass things that we've done at Hogwarts.

It's so sad. :(

**A/N: HEYY! Happy Mothers day! **

**So sorry that I haven't updated for a while. **

**And sorry for the errors, I've hurt my hand :( **

**Please review! This story is due to end in three/four chapters…**

**Should she end up with George or O.C.? **

**VOTE PLEASE! **

**Thx :) **

**Ginny **

Paste your document here...


	18. The Muggle School Part 1

**A/N: Hello my fellow HP lovers! Sorry I haven't updated, sports been getting in the way :(  
Ermmm, here is the next chapter :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

'Guys, lake party!'

'WHAT?' I scream, as I sit bolt right up.

'Lake party,' Fred and George reply, pulling Lauren and I up and dragging us up with them.

'What do you mean a 'lake party'?' I ask.

'We go swimming in the black lake!' George replies, grinning from ear to ear.

I roll my eyes but grin either way.

'Guys, it's 6am, last day of school and we've got…one hour to do this thing.

I summon a self-taking camera for the day. The pictures print automatically and however many you want.

We all run to the lake, the camera taking a snap shot of us diving into the lake.

I leap into the lake, letting the cool water elapse over my body.

I dive down deep into the water. So deep that my ears start to hurt.

I keep swimming down, down, down until something grabs my waist. I turn around and see a familiar red head. I laugh, but then start to choke on the water.

George whips out his wand, making up shoot upwards. We shoot out of the water, going fifteen feet above the lakes water line.

I scream, then laugh, smiling. I pull my body into a strait dive, putting my hands in front of me. I hit the water, going into an underwater front sault.

I break the water to claps and whoops.

We continue to do that, going under the water as far as we can, and then shooting up.

We spend the hour swimming, diving, being thrown up in the air by the giant squid, who's acting like a life guard.

We get out, blue and purple, even though the sun's shining. We lay out in the sun, drying off quickly. We walk into the Great hall and see a huge banner, green, red, blue and yellow, taking up the whole back wall, above the teachers table. It says:

CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2013!

Red and gold streamers decorate us and we enter the great hall.

'And we have Claudia Estelle, Lauren Estelle, Fred Weasley and George Weasley, proud graduates of Gryffindor house,' something announces over us.

Everyone cheers and I blush red.

We all sit down at our table.

I fill my plate with chips, pancakes and as much as I can eat.

More names are announced as more year 7 students enter the hall.

Breakfast ends and all year 7's stay in the great hall, as they were instructed.

'Now, we understand that you are all very excited for a) the graduation ceremony later today b) leaving Hogwarts c) and our surprise for you! Now, you will each take this tablet, that will keep you in the same spot, but you will be somewhere else. You should've learnt about this is potions," Professor McGonagall explains.

'Not bloody likely,' Fred snorts.

'So, you will each have to spend a day at a muggle private co-ed school in Melbourne, Australia,' Gonna announces.

'Ha! Awesome!' I squeal.

'You will each be given a bag with everything you'll need, uniform which you'll be changing into in the great hall –'

'You mean boys and girls mixed?!' I cry.

'Of course not Miss Estelle, the rooms will be divided. Half for boys and half for boys. Then for each gender, there will be four compartments, for each house. Got it?' Gonna asks me.

I nod, smiling.

'Dammit,' Fred and George mutter.

'Ha, suck,' Lauren and I giggle.

We are each given a bag, well, the bag comes to us and we find our correct compartment.

I pull out a uniform that looks like the one that Lauren and I used to wear. It's a light blue, the dress' are a third from our knee up. So they're shortish. Good.

We have white socks, black t-bars, a blue jumper and then a blazer.

We all strip and put the uniform on.

I look through the bag, there's the purple tablet that Gonna was talking about. A pencil case, a laptop, about ten folders and that's about it.

Gonna says over the loud speaker: 'Okay, in your bag there is $500 muggle money and a phone. There are also ten folders, a pencil case and a laptop. You'll work it out eventually. Now, on three, I want everyone taking the purple tablet. One, two, three!'

Lauren and I dry swallow our tablet, as does every other Gryffindor girl in year 7 does.

Screams, squeals and shouts engulf us as we all tumble over each other.

All Gryffindors from what I can tell are all on this floor.

'Where do we go,' , 'What is this place?!' , 'Guys, where are our wands?'

'Yeah, where are our wands?' I ask.

'What are you all doing here? Quick, you're meant to be in class. The bell rung ten minutes ago!' a woman shouts at us, that looks scarily like Gonna's, but a muggle version.

We all stumble over each other, somehow knowing where to go.

Fred, George, Lauren and I break into our Maths class.

'Oh, crap,' I curse.

Lauren sees them too.

It's Jonah and Sam.

'Claudia! Lauren!' the both chorus.

'Hi?' lauren and I reply.

The both engulf us in hugs.

'This is no time for reunions. Girls and boys, take a seat on that table,' the guy at the front of the room says.

I turn around and see a guy that's maybe 19. Wow, weird.

He eyes me up and down, his eyes resting hungrily on my chest.

I cross my arms self-consciously and George wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

The teacher, who's called Mr Williams only grins at me.

We take a seat.

The maths class goes quickly, bringing back memories, helping Gred and Forge.

'Claudia, I want to talk to you after class please,' Mr Williams says, not looking at me.

'George, this guy's creeping me out. He keeps eying me. So, I want you to wait outside the door and burst in if I sneeze, okay?' I reply.

'Sure,' George replies.

The bell goes and the room empties and I see Mr Williams.

'You should hitch your dress up, show off your legs more,' he starts.

'Ew, you're like fifty,' I reply, my cheeks burning.

Don't let your stance down, don't.

'I'm 19, only two years older than you,' he says, stepping out from his desk.

'Yeah, you're a teacher. By the way, I'm black belt in Judo, karate and any Marshal Arts,' I say, stepping back.

'I don't care. I have locked the door to the classroom. All I want is one little feel up that dress,' he grins.

'You aren't going to go round feeling up girls who are two years younger than you. You sick minded giraffe,' I state.

I sneeze.

'Back off, you idiot,' George cries, as he comes in, and knocks mr Williams out.

'You okay?' he asks me, pulling me close.

'He said he wanted a feel up my dress,' I reply, my heartbeat quickening.

'It's okay now,' George says, pressing his lips delicately to mine.

So far, the day has been awesome, besides that little episode.

'Hey, Claudia!'

I turn around and see…

Sam.

Great.

Awesome.

Fantastic.

SARCASUM USED THERE!


End file.
